


Квартира для семейной пары

by k8Cathy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История жильцов квартиры на Бейкер-стрит глазами их квартирной хозяйки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квартира для семейной пары

**Author's Note:**

> Дописано на Фандомную битву 2013

После долгожданной смерти мужа ничто не мешало миссис Хадсон начать новую жизнь. Больших сбережений у неё не было, но в наследство ей досталась половина премиленького дома в центре Лондона, целых три квартиры - таким образом, она получала одновременно и жильё, и источник дохода. Оставалось только найти жильцов - миссис Хадсон мечтала о семейных парах, хорошо бы с детьми - чтобы можно было любоваться чужим счастьем и молодостью, ненавязчиво опекать, но в то же время оставаться на безопасном расстоянии от таких неизбежных явлений семейной жизни, как утомительный быт, покушения на личную собственность и ссоры.

К тому же, если кто-то из её жильцов окажется преступником, ей не нужно будет ровным счётом ничего предпринимать по этому поводу - ни размышлять на тему, стоит ли выдавать его полиции, ни искать адвоката, ни нанимать частного сыщика, если вдруг возникнет угроза, что официальное правосудие вот-вот окажется бессильным. Нет, подобных приключений на её долю уже хватило. И теперь она собиралась просто наблюдать за чужой жизнью, поставив неопределённой длины паузу в жизни собственной.

Реальность быстро внесла коррективы в розовые мечты миссис Хадсон. Состояние квартир было далеко от совершенства - скорее их можно было определить как "обветшавшие". Квартира в полуподвальном этаже оказалась слишком сырой и мрачной, несколько возможных жильцов, смотревших её, ничуть не заинтересовались, а потом в агентстве посоветовали назначить такую низкую цену, что миссис Хадсон просто обиделась, заперла там дверь и решила больше не тратить время по пустякам. Квартира слева с отдельным входом была куда привлекательнее, достаточно светлая и просторная для небольшой семьи - проблема была в том, что семьи искали себе домики в предместье, а не квартиры в районе, на который приходилась одна захудалая государственная школа. В агентстве ей посоветовали искать клиентов среди служащих среднего звена, например, банковских клерков. Миссис Хадсон представила себе такого съёмщика - трудоголика и, разумеется, неженатого, который будет пропадать целыми днями на службе, а с ней будет в лучшем случае здороваться сквозь зубы, торопясь уйти - и совсем приуныла.

Она уже было собралась покинуть агентство, в котором ей вечно предлагали неподходящие варианты, как вдруг нечаянно столкнулась с тем самым частным детективом, который обеспечил торжество правосудия в деле её мужа - обеспечил так надёжно, что даже годы отсрочек и несколько апелляций ничего не изменили. Молодой человек в чёрном пальто, такой же высокий и лохматый, каким он был на её памяти, ворвался в приёмную, посоветовал секретарше сменить корм для кошки на более здоровый, спросил, давно ли ушла его маклер показывать квартиру в Челси, сам себе ответил: "не более получаса назад, ждать ещё долго", а потом обернулся к ней и спросил:

\- Ваша квартира, какую квартиру вы сдаёте?.. Миссис Хадсон!

\- Шерлок! - она обняла за плечи старого знакомого. - Я действительно сдаю квартиру, а вы наверняка снимаете - пойдёмте посмотрим.

Секретарша встревоженно пискнула им вслед, что они всё равно встретились через агентство и должны заплатить комиссионные, но миссис Хадсон собиралась позабыть её слова так же, как и все остальные, что она здесь услышала. Они предлагали ей банковских клерков, ну надо же! Нет уж, если ей суждено сдавать комнату молодому холостому трудоголику, пусть это будет человек с интересной профессией и интересным образом жизни. К тому же, некоторым образом именно Шерлоку Холмсу она была обязана своим нынешним положением вдовы, владеющей солидной недвижимостью.

Благодарность миссис Хадсон выразилась в солидной скидке с квартплаты - почти на грани того, что она могла себе позволить - но Шерлок и после этого колебался. Он обещал подумать и подумал быстро, прислав свои вещи на следующий день, а вечером миссис Хадсон ждала другая приятная новость - оказывается, Шерлок собирался жить в квартире не один. Нельзя, впрочем, сказать, чтобы он полностью оправдал её надежды и привёл с собой милую маленькую подружку - скорее это был милый маленький молодой человек. Это резко уменьшало шансы на появление детей в данном союзе, но, в принципе, миссис Хадсон не имела ничего против, тем более в их районе подобные пары были не новостью.

Молодой человек оказался отставным военным - военным доктором, строго говоря. Он старался держаться сурово, к тому же хромал и ходил, опираясь на палку - однако в глазах миссис Хадсон он совсем не выглядел ветераном. Говоря откровенно, Джон Ватсон напомнил ей щенка - не такого игривого и невоспитанного щенка борзой, которым ей казался Шерлок - но щенка какой-нибудь доброй человеколюбивой породы, например, спаниеля. Невысокого роста, что особенно бросалось в глаза рядом с долговязым Холмсом, с грустными глазами и какой-то сквозившей в облике беззащитностью - да, он был похож на щенка спаниеля. Миссис Хадсон прониклась к нему мгновенной симпатией, и даже тот факт, что Джон отрицал наличие между ним и Шерлоком отношений, её не огорчил. Так или иначе, ей достались два объекта наблюдений и ненавязчивой заботы... которые, видимо, считали себя вправе эту заботу требовать. Миссис Хадсон даже пришлось сурово напомнить о своём положении домовладелицы, но не экономки.

Но в тот день ей не пришлось покормить своих квартирантов не по своей вине. Не успела миссис Хадсон закончить свой первый разговор с новыми жильцами, как за Шерлоком прибежал полицейский детектив, требующий помощи в расследовании. Шерлок убежал, а спустя минуту вернулся, сманил с собой Джона и они убежали вдвоём. Так они и бегали туда-сюда целый вечер - Шерлок с Джоном, а иногда и полиция в большом количестве, даже напугали миссис Хадсон обыском. Но в конце концов глубоко за полночь беготня прекратилась, жильцы угомонились, причём волшебным образом излечившийся от хромоты Джон занял спальню на верхнем этаже.

В следующие дни миссис Хадсон понемногу узнала, что Шерлок и Джон познакомились накануне вселения в её квартиру, что Шерлок сразу же позвал Джона помогать себе в расследовании, что Джон спас ему жизнь (об этом ей рассказали под большим секретом), и что по меньшей мере двое людей сделали ту же ошибку, что она сама - предположили, что Шерлок и Джон - пара. Миссис Хадсон задумалась и решила, что в конечном счёте у неё есть всё, о чём она мечтала - милая пара жильцов, которые явно будут жить душа в душу, развлекать миссис Хадсон своими новостями и нуждаться в её опеке, потому что, несмотря на календарный возраст, сами они сущие дети. Ещё она решила, что превращение Шерлока и Джона в более ортодоксальную семью - это вопрос времени и, может быть, небольших доброжелательных усилий с её стороны.

***

Джон Ватсон быстро приобрёл привычку наведываться в гости к миссис Хадсон и её телевизору. Они смотрели дневные шоу для домохозяек - которыми оба, в сущности, и являлись - и сплетничали. Излюбленными предметами сплетен являлись Конни Принс, Стивен Фрай, герои "Улицы Коронации" и инспектор Лестрейд. В Лестрейде их интересовало всё - откуда он взял свою ужасную манеру одеваться (вот кому пригодились бы советы Конни Принс!), каково его семейное положение и существует ли оно вообще, как он умудрился дослужиться до должности инспектора, и насколько обязан своей карьерой Шерлоку Холмсу.

Как только с законной неизбежностью всплывало имя Шерлока, в разговоре возникала небольшая пауза. Джон вздыхал и с терпеливой покорностью смотрел на миссис Хадсон, зная, что та сейчас опять отпустит какое-нибудь шпильку об их "семейных" отношениях. Однажды она покачала головой:

\- Совершенно не понимаю, почему вам нужно делать такое выражение лица. Я искренне считаю, что из вас хорошая пара, Шерлок вам подходит.

\- Бытовое чудовище и зацикленный на преступлениях психопат?

\- Социопат с высоким интеллектом, вы же его слышали.

\- Слышал и зря написал об этом в блоге. На меня посыпались ответы от дипломированных псхихологов, что такого термина не существует.

\- Вот видите, а раз нет термина, значит нет и никакого особого психического состояния. А чем ещё он вам не нравится?

\- Вообще-то нравится. Я как-никак помогаю ему в делах и живу с ним вместе. Хотя и не в том смысле, на котором вы так упорно настаиваете. Миссис Хадсон, неужели вас в ваших попытках сватовства никак не смущает, что мы не геи?

\- Говорите за себя, дорогуша.

\- Ну хорошо. Я не гей.

\- А вот на этот счёт ваша любимая психология имеет своё мнение. Сексуальная ориентация человека редко является строго определённой, так что пока не попробовали - не узнаете.

\- Вот вы себя и выдали, миссис Хадсон. Можете больше не притворяться, что всерьёз думаете, будто я просто стыжусь признать наши отношения.

\- Откровенно говоря, я всё-таки на это надеюсь.

Джон покачал головой. Она огорчённо вздохнула.

\- Миссис Хадсон, а почему вам так хочется нас свести?

\- В нашей жизни так мало романтики.

\- По-моему, мы оба - плохие кандидаты на роль героев романтической истории.

\- Других кандидатов в моём окружении всё равно нет. И потом - я искренне считаю, что вы созданы друг для друга.

Джон рассмеялся, не в силах сердиться на неё:

\- Ох, миссис Хадсон, вы неисправимы! Давайте лучше оставим этот разговор. Я, на самом деле, хотел с вами посоветоваться по поводу нашего последнего расследования - не совсем уверен, что справлюсь с его описанием в блоге.

\- Джон, с вашим литературным талантом у вас всё превосходно получится!

\- Миссис Хадсон, боюсь, что мой литературный талант, как и моя гомосексуальная ориентация, существует лишь в вашем воображении.

\- Нет, мой милый, вот в этом пункте я имела возможность достоверно убедиться. Но в любом случае я буду рада обсудить с вами расследование. Вы не представляете, как приятно узнавать такие подробности из приватного разговора, раньше ваших читателей.

***

Наседать в этом вопросе на Шерлока было значительно труднее. В отличие от Джона он никак не возражал против её намёков - миссис Хадсон хотелось бы считать это обнадёживающим признаком, если бы не одно "но" - Шерлок не просто не возражал, он вовсе никак не реагировал. Он просто замыкался в этом своём настроении не-знаю-и-не-хочу-знать-о-чём-вы-у-меня-есть-дела-поинтересней. Джон, который фыркал и обижался, на самом деле поощрял её куда больше - его хотелось хотя бы поддразнивать.

Крайне огорчительное обстоятельство - миссис Хадсон попросту не преставляла себе, чтобы Джон мог взять на себя инициативу. Нет, максимум, что можно с ним сделать - заставить перестать сопротивляться.

А вот Шерлок, если бы захотел, решил бы вопрос мгновенно, не обращая внимание на чужие колебания. Если бы он захотел.

На памяти миссис Хадсон Шерлок самопроизвольно хотел лишь расследовать убийства. Все остальные вещи, в том числе важные и полезные, Шерлок делал делал только тогда, когда кто-либо или что-либо убеждало его в такой необходимости. К сожалению, необходимости романтический отношений с соседом по квартире он пока не видел - пусть бы даже миссис Хадсон была твёрдо уверена, что в предполагаемом союзе больше всех выиграет как раз Шерлок. Но увы, если не найти убедительных аргументов, дело с мёртвой точки не сдвинется.

Миссис Хадсон раздумывала над аргументацией несколько дней и одновременно наблюдала за Шерлоком, стараясь понять, в какой момент с ним будет лучше всего поговорить. Наблюдения привели её к неожиданному выводу - она удивилась настолько, что тут же его и озвучила:

\- Шерлок, а вы ведь всё понимаете!

Шерлок оторопел.

\- В большинстве случае понимаю, - согласился он. - Но в данный момент - не совсем. Вы о чём?

\- Вы только что сказали, что Питер Оффенбах сделал ложное признание в убийстве бывшей невесты, потому что размеры его квартиры доказывали, что он на самом деле не верил в её уход и собирался когда-нибудь жить с ней снова.

\- Верно.

\- Но для того, чтобы сделать такой вывод, надо хорошо разбираться в человеческих взаимоотношениях. Ничуть не хуже, чем во всей этой вашей логической криминалистической чепухе.

Шерлок глянул на неё, но ничего не сказал.

\- Ах, мой милый, какой же вы негодяй! Джон оправдывает вас, считает вашу бестактность результатом эмоциональной неразвитости, но на самом деле вы вполне сознательно говорите людям гадости, потому что вам так почему-то хочется.

Шерлок улыбнулся ей смущённой улыбкой, которая непременно разбила бы ей сердце, будь она чуть-чуть моложе. Миссис Хадсон решила, что это выражение согласия и, возможно, благодарности за то, что она его раскусила.

\- Что ж, Шерлок, тогда мне будет легче сказать вам то, что я собираюсь. Вы должны соблазнить Джона.

\- Соблазнить чем? - он тут же состроил из себя дурачка.

\- Шерлок! Ну мы же только что выяснили, что вы всё понимаете - укоризненно покачала головой миссис Хадсон. - Соблазнить романтическими отношениями.

\- Сексом, вы хотите сказать?

\- Ну если вы предпочитаете такое определение...

\- Я предпочитаю, миссис Хадсон, соблазнять Джона опасными приключениями и ничем иным. Простите, но ни секс, ни тем более романтические отношения не входят в сферу моих интересов.

\- Но Джон же входит?

\- В некотором смысле...

\- А в сферу интересов Джона входят романтические отношения. И если вы не поторопитесь сами реализовать эту его потребность, кто-нибудь у вас Джона уведёт, - высказала миссис Хадсон первый из заготовленных аргументов.

\- Джон - отставной военный, живущий на маленькую пенсию, маловероятно, что им всерьёз заинтересуется какая-то женщина.

Однако они интересовались, ещё и как! У миссис Хадсон сердце разрывалось, глядя на череду джоновых подруг: добрые, красивые девушки, которых Шерлок изводил со всем своим талантом манипулятора. Иногда миссис Хадсон мечтала, чтобы очередная пассия всё-таки пробилась к сердцу Джона и проучила бы эту лохматую собаку на сене - мечтала недолго, в сердцах, глядя, как из-за эгоизма Шерлока и Джонового нежелания признать реальность снова страдает кто-то ещё. Но потом преданность к своим мальчикам побеждала в её душе, и она с постыдным облегчением наблюдала, как девушка бросает Джона, напоследок высказав то, что понимали все, кроме них самих: Джон и Шерлок пара, семейная пара, которую никто не в силах разлучить. И насколько всему остальному миру было бы спокойнее, если б они стали семейной парой во всех смыслах.

Может быть, не только спокойнее, но и безопаснее - миссис Хадсон твёрдо была убеждена, что если бы подавляемая сексуальная энергия её жильцов находила бы прямой выход, вокруг них происходило бы меньше всяких насильственных происшествий вроде драк, взрывов, захвата заложников... Нет, на последний пункт миссис Хадсон не жаловалась - изображать из себя беспомощную жертву, отводя глаза бандитам, было ещё как весело. Но вот все прочие развлечения Шерлока приводили к порче имущества - и очень часто имущества миссис Хадсон. Меняя выбитые взрывом стёкла или выковыривая пули из стены, миссис Хадсон не могла не думать, что однозначно предпочла бы всего лишь время от времени чинить сломанную в порыве страсти кровать.

***

Вот так она сердилась, ворчала и на самом деле души не чаяла в своих мальчиках. И сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев после трагедии, она иногда испытывала всю ту же злость - зачем они тратили время, отрицая свою любовь? Может быть, Джону было бы легче переносить своё вдовство, если бы он мог прямо назвать своё положение?

Джон помыкался пару недель по каким-то хостелам, пока миссис Хадсон не разыскала его и не велела твёрдо идти в свою подвальную квартиру "с", раз уж возвращаться в старое жилище для него слишком мучительно. Плату она назначила совсем небольшую, даже меньше той смехотворной, предложенной агентством. Джон нашёл себе какую-то работу по медицинской части, уходил туда на целый день, а с миссис Хадсон только небрежно здоровался - у неё болело сердце при виде этой пугающей пародии на жильца-трудоголика, которому она когда-то так не хотела сдавать квартиру. "Время лечит, - уговаривала она себя. - Время лечит, он отойдёт".

Но пока время не слишком помогало даже ей самой. Уже давно пора было разобрать квартиру "b" и начать искать новых жильцов. Конечно, она не голодала, но жизнь в Лондоне никак не назовёшь дешёвой, а миссис Хадсон не была такой богачкой, чтобы позволить себе проедать сбережения в то время, как у неё есть пустующая жилплощадь. Но пока всякий раз, когда она заходила в квартиру, она оглядывала весь этот невозможный хлам, вспоминала прежние дни, когда отсюда вечно доносились какие-то подозрительные звуки, когда сюда то и дело наведывались нахмуренные гости, а потом из дверей выбегали с горящими глазами Шерлок и Джон, крича на ходу: "Миссис Хадсон, чай отменяется!" И вспоминала, конечно, как он запрещал ей что-либо трогать среди его так называемых важных документов - как будто она ему домработница! - и хоть сейчас некому было что-то запрещать, она всего лишь проводила рукой по уже знакомому наизусть вороху папок и различных бумажек, и малодушно уходила, обещая себе, что уж в следующий раз она точно начнёт уборку.

Вот и сейчас миссис Хадсон кинула скорбный взгляд на стол, как вдруг её внимание привлёк торчащий из папки уголок белого листа. Ничего удивительного, конечно - папка-то для бумаг, бумаги эти свалены кое-как, из многих папок выглядывают краешки документов - за исключением одного: вот этого самого уголка раньше не было. Она помнила это совершенно точно. Кто-то был в этой квартире, кто-то рылся в документах Шерлока.

Миссис Хадсон дрожащими руками открыла папку. Листок - какой-то лабораторный отчёт, в котором она не поняла ни слова, да и не стремилась понять - был датирован тремя неделями ранее сегодняшнего дня. Это был новый документ, его сюда принесли и положили. Миссис Хадсон как-то враз вспомнила все те случаи, когда ей казалось, что кто-то ходит по квартире - она списывала их то на Джона, то на старческий обман чувств. А всё это происходило на самом деле.

Ноги отказали ей, она без сил упала в стоящее рядом кресло, всё ещё сжимая в руке злополучный листок.

\- Негодяй, какой же ты негодяй! - бормотала она, плача и улыбаясь. А потом подсела к столу и написала на бумажке прямо поверх мокрых пятен от слёз: "Какой же ты негодяй!" - после чего засунула её обратно в папку, намеренно оставив торчать наружу едва ли не наполовину.

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. В электронном письме от её любимой косметологической фирмы, в заголовке которого обещали головокружительную ссылку на тушь, она прочитала: "Ещё не время, опасность до конца не уничтожена. Ради бога, не говорите Джону, он не выдержит. И я же говорил ничего не убирать на моём столе!" Миссис Хадсон покачала головой, решила снова всплакнуть, но передумала: скидки на тушь явно уже не будет, так что нечего зря тратить её на слёзы. Что ж, раз такое дело, она подождёт, и даже честно ничего не скажет Джону - пусть Шерлок сам с ним объясняется. Пусть он вернётся, они поругаются, помирятся и вселятся обратно в свою квартиру.

И вот тогда они у неё уже не отвертятся.


End file.
